Naruto and Hinata's Snow Day
by Krimson Rogue
Summary: Snow has fallen on Konoha and Naruto and the others go out for a day of fun. But what happens when an accident gets Naruto to take Hinata home with him? Mainly NaruHina. Other pairings: SasuSaku, InoShika, NejiTen. Rated M for violence and sexual content.
1. The Snowball Fight

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Author's note: As some of you may know, this story isn't new. I re-wrote this chapter because I hated the original. The first draft was originally planned to be a oneshot, but I thought it had some potential to continue. That, combined with some enthusiastic reviews (Thank you reviewers), encouraged me to remake this and to improve it. I hope it's better this time around.

Chapter 1- The Snowball Fight

----------------

It started snowing sometime in the early hours of the night of mid December.

In the months following Orochimaru's death, Konoha had become a far more peaceful place. Sasuke and Sakura had started going out, even with Naruto's blessing. After Naruto had to bat Sasuke out of the way to get to Orochimaru, Sakura cried over his mangled form. She used every bit of her chakra to heal him. When he woke up his head was laying in her lap while she cried with joy. Somehow, that was enough to quell the raging insanity and lust for power he had acquired while training under Orochimaru. After they had gotten back to Konoha, Sasuke had finally given in to Sakura's requests for a date. Naruto had been offered the position of Hokage for Orochimaru's defeat, which he accepted in a fraction of a second. All of the other Genin had been promoted to Chunnin, except for Shikamaru and Neji, who had become Jounin.

The citizens of Konoha awoke to a blanket of snow covering the ground, and the snow was still falling. Snowfall in Konoha didn't happen often or in great quantities, so when more than two feet fell, everyone felt more like celebrating. Children started snowball fights with each other and built snowmen with their parents. The adults either spent time with their children or relaxed at home.

As Naruto sat in his office looking out his window later that day, he came to a decision. "Asuna-chan," he called his secretary. An attractive brunette with shoulder length hair wearing a grey business jacket with a matching skirt turned from her filing and responded with a cheerful "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"Take the rest of the day off. Go have some fun."

"But Hokage-sama…" she started to protest. If the work didn't get done then the Hokage's office ran the risk of falling behind and getting buried in paperwork, a nightmare that no one wanted to deal with.

"It's too nice a day to spend it working inside."

"But Hokage-sama, I still have a lot of filing to do."

"Don't worry, I'll finish it." Naruto had really matured over the years. He was now in his early twenties, along with the rest of his friends, but the responsibility as Hokage forced him to grow up faster than the rest of them. That's why when Naruto found a good excuse to relax and hang out with his friends, he took it, but only when he wasn't too far behind in his work. "Besides, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Hai."

"Then go surprise him. I'm sure he'll like it."

Asuna smiled at him sweetly and gave him a deep bow. "Arigato, Hokage-sama." She put the file she had in her hand on a pile with the others and walked out the door after giving another bow. Asuna was a sweet girl. Naruto was glad to work with someone so dedicated.

Naruto turned to the folders that laid in large piles in front of the filing cabinets. There were probably a hundred files to be stored in the three cabinets, each with three drawers. Too much work for one person to do. With a grin, Naruto formed a hand sign and called out "Kage Bushin no Jutsu". Suddenly there were eight Narutos, each one taking a file and stuffing them into the correct drawer.

It would have taken one person about an hour to do it correctly. Naruto finished it in five minutes. After he checked to make sure everything was in order he pulled out his cell phone and called up each of is old friends.

----------------

Later, Naruto met all his old friends at Training Grounds 9. It was mostly flat terrain, surrounded by woods, but a small section of land without trees dipped down into a small hill; perfect for sledding short distances.

Naruto was the last to arrive. All the others were standing in a circle, talking while they waited for him. Lee was jogging in place while Tenten and Neji were talking with each other…quietly. Ino was leaning on Shikamaru, who was staring up at the sky, pretending he was bored. Chouji was eating a bag of chips. Kiba had a pair of snowboards slung over his back, and he was busy talking with Shino. Akamaru was standing next to Kiba, wearing a sweater Kiba's sister made him wear. Sasuke and Sakura were standing quietly hand in hand with Sakura leaning on Sasuke's shoulder with her eyes closed. Hinata was standing near Kiba and Shino. She had her hands in her coat pocket and was staring down at the ground. Her father didn't approve of her skipping out on her much needed training. He liked it even less when he found out that Naruto had orchestrated the whole thing, but considering Naruto's new seat of power, Hiashi didn't dare argue against it. His family would lose too much respect from rejecting a decision made by the Hokage, even if the matter was trivial.

Everyone turned to see Naruto walking up to them grinning like always. "You're late, Hokage-sama." Sasuke said sarcastically. This caused everyone to laugh a little bit. Naruto just scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"It's been awhile since we've all been together like this." Ino said.

"That's exactly why I called you all out here." Naruto said. "I thought that a nice get together would be in order."

"So what's planned?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto had just called everyone up and told them to meet at Training Grounds 9. He didn't give them any specifics.

"I was thinking we could fight an old fashioned snowball fight." Naruto answered. He got a series of approving answers.

"YOSH! Let us enjoy a fight together in the springtime of youth!"

"How about a free barbeque for the winner?"

"Can we use weapons?"

"No." Naruto said. "No weapons. No techniques. No chakra at all. Just your wits and raw ability."

"What if we didn't want to fight?" Shino asked.

"Yeah! I came here to relax." Kiba backed up Shino. He swung the snowboards off of his shoulder and rested them on the ground to emphasize his point. "Training's a bitch."

"Oh. I, uh…I didn't think about that." Naruto said as he sweatdropped.

"Same dobe Naruto." Sasuke whispered under his breath so that only Sakura could hear him. She giggled in response.

"Okay, okay." Naruto said. "If you don't want to be in the snowball fight, then you can go snowboarding with Kiba and Shino over there." Naruto pointed over to the hillside on the side of the training grounds. It wasn't very big or steep, but if they used their chakra to accelerate themselves, it wouldn't matter.

Kiba and Shino were the only ones to walk where Naruto had pointed. Everyone else stayed back so they could fight.

"This is everyone who wants to be in the snowball fight?" Naruto asked for clarity. He got several nods in response.

Naruto bent down and scooped up a handful of snow and molded it into a ball. "Then let's get started."

They opened into an old fashion snowball fight. Everyone scooped snow as fast as they could and threw it at whatever target they could. Snowballs flew everywhere. As Naruto ran for cover, he noticed that some of the others had formed teams. Sasuke and Sakura were holding their own as they ran a fighting retreat and backed closer to the woods, where they started to build a small fort. Lee ran zigzags everywhere distracting his opponents while Neji and Tenten threw snowballs at whoever they could. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji hid behind a tree while Shikamaru came up with a strategy to beat the others. Kiba and Shino strapped the snowboards to their feet and soared across the hillside, with Akamaru in close pursuit. Since the hill wasn't that big, they used their chakra to speed themselves along which resulted in some enthusiastic barks from Akamaru. That left Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata was hiding behind a tree, too nervous to attack anyone. Naruto had jumped and dodged every snowball he could and just barely avoided getting hit. He ran to the edge of the forest and hid behind a tree. The same tree Hinata was hiding behind. Naruto looked to his left. "Hey Hinata-chan!"

"N-Naruto-kun." She hadn't even noticed him before. Her face reddened at the very sight of him.

----------------

Elsewhere in the woods, Sasuke and Sakura were hiding behind a small snow wall they made. Sasuke was looking over the top of the wall. The snowballs had stopped flying. Now it was the calm in the midst of battle. He sat with his back against the wall and let out a breath of relief. Sakura sat a few feet away from him looking on with hungry eyes. Now that she and Sasuke were alone…

Sasuke kept his back against the wall and faced the battlefield. "Alright Sakura. I'll go out and distract them with a volley of snowballs. I'll need you to-" he stopped and turned to see a snowball coming right at him. He caught it in his hand, but it wasn't compacted, so the snowball exploded in his hand. He looked over and saw Sakura laughing her head off.

"You are so dead." Sasuke said with a smirk. He picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball as Sakura started to run deeper into the woods, still laughing. He threw snowball after snowball at her, each one forcing her down a small deer trail. When they were deep enough in the woods, Sasuke stopped throwing snowballs and started forming hand seals. "Ice Wall no Jutsu" he said. A sheet of ice grew out of the ground in front of Sakura. She skidded to a stop, turned around, and pressed herself against the newly formed barrier. Sasuke ran up and put his hands on either side of her, blocking any chance she had of escaping.

"Hey, we weren't supposed to use chakra." Sakura said.

"I wasn't listening." Sasuke said softly. He had his forehead pressed against hers as he took her in a hug while looking deep into her eyes. She stared back into his eyes and returned the hug. Their faces came closer to each other until their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss.

----------------

"C'mon genius boy! Think of something!"

Ino continued to prod Shikamaru, as if it helped him think faster. In truth, Shikamaru already had a plan. He just found some level of entertainment in teasing the ever-so-impatient Ino by making her wait.

"Okay." he said finally. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Ino asked impatiently.

"First, we'll need more snow and some thick branches."

"We can use the branches from this tree, can't we?" Chouji asked.

"No. I'll need all these branches the way they are right now for later. We need to get branches from the forest over there." Shikamaru said as he pointed into the woods where Sakura and Sasuke . "The fewer trips we take, the better." Shikamaru turned to his best friend and spoke sternly. "Chouji, you're the strongest one here. We need you to gather as many branches as you can. Make sure they're at least five inches thick."

"Al right." he said proudly. "Leave it to me." Chouji took off into the nearby woods as fast as he could run.

"We need a lot Chouji!" Shikamaru called out to him.

"Right." the chubby ninja called back.

"Okay. What's part two?" Ino asked with crossed arms.

"What part two?" Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean 'What part two'?" Ino said, her voice a mixture of confusion and irritation. "Why did you have Chouji run off to get branches like that?"

Shikamaru was wearing a proud smirk as we stepped closer to her. It was the smirk he always had on his face when one of his plans went exactly as he planned.

"Chouji's gone and we're all alone here." Ino's eyebrow raised as she realized just what Shikamaru's plan entailed. It would take Chouji a long time to drag back branches that thick, or for that matter to even find them. She closed her eyes as they came closer for a kiss.

"Shikamaru!"

Ino and Shikamaru both jumped back as Chouji ran back to the tree. He skidded to a stop at the base of the tree next to his teammates.

"You said the branches had to be five inches across, right?"

"Yes Chouji."

"Alright. I thought you might have said four inches." With that, Chouji turned back to the forest.

"Troublesome."

----------------

Not too far off, Neji's group saw Chouji run into the woods from their spot on the edge of the hillside. They were standing together over a pile of snowballs. They were using a triangle formation so that they could have all sides covered.

"They're definitely planning something."

"They have Shikamaru with them. Of course they're planning something."

"My friends! Perhaps we should try to stop them before their youthful plan can begin."

"Lee," Neji asked. "Why is everything youthful to you?"

"Look!" Tenten interrupted. "Chouji's coming back."

Chouji ran back to the tree for a second, then turned back and ran into the woods again.

"What are they planning?" Neji thought aloud.

There was a twinkle in Tenten's eye as she thought of an idea. "We should send Lee out and keep an eye on Chouji." she suggested.

"Me?" Lee asked as he pointed to himself.

"That's a good idea." Neji agreed. "You're the fastest one here Lee. You shouldn't have any trouble catching up to him."

"Very well." Lee said. "Then I will defeat Chouji and return as quickly as I can."

"No." Neji disagreed.

"No?" came the confused response from Lee.

"No?" came equally confused, and subtly disappointed, voice of Tenten.

"Lee, you should come back after you've taken out Sasuke and Sakura as well." Neji explained. "Then, on your way back, take out Shikamaru and Ino."

"Good thinking." Tenten said. She knew that that would keep Lee away for some time.

"Who else is playing?" Lee asked.

"Naruto and Hinata." Neji answered. "They're in the woods to the left somewhere and have probably teamed up."

"Lucky Hinata." Tenten remarked. Naruto was just about the only person who didn't know about Hinata's crush on him. Even the Sand siblings knew, and they lived all the way in Suna.

"Yosh! Wish me luck my friends!" Lee said. Without another word, he ran off after Chouji into the woods. Neji and Tenten stood back to back to make up for Lee's absence.

"And now we have some alone time." Tenten said sweetly.

"Is that why you said Lee should be the one to leave?" Neji teased. Neither of them turned around while they talked.

"That, and now I can tell you something."

"What?"

"I want to see you tonight." Tenten whispered with a blush.

Neji just smiled. He and Tenten had been seeing each other for more than three months. Their "dates" usually involved Neji sneaking out late at night and spending most of the night alone with Tenten watching a movie or two, or eating a really late dinner together. But lately, they had been getting more intimate and Neji's visits usually lasted until the early morning, ending just before he had training. As long as Hiashi didn't know about it, they were safe to see each other. There was no way the head of the Hyuuga household would approve of them being together. Of course, the safest way to keep him from finding out was to never tell anyone about their relationship.

"Sure." Neji said as he smiled.

----------------

Deep in the woods, Chouji jumped from tree to tree and ran frantically across the forest floor, searching for the branches Shikamaru told him to find.

Chouji didn't understand why he had to find branches all the way out here just to win a snowball fight, but Shikamaru seemed pretty serious. Besides, Shikamaru had a way of coming up with the most unexpected solutions at times.

Chouji looked high and low for any branch that was the right size. He was beginning to think about giving up as he ran deeper into the woods, but a long branch laying on the ground in the distance caught his eye. He ran to it and did a rough estimate of its width. To Chouji's relief, it was just about the right size. He was about to pick it up and take it back to his teammates, when he heard a squeal from a short distance away. Since it might mean someone was in trouble, Chouji forgot about the branch and ran through the treetops check it out.

He didn't have to travel far. Chouji found the source of the noise laying on a small path in the distance. He wasn't sure of what he was watching at first, but he did a double take and saw that his first assumption was right. He stood, high in the trees, watching the show on the ground in disbelief.

"I've found you." came a voice from behind Chouji. The overweight ninja turned and saw Lee standing on the same branch in the tree as him. Lee was juggling a snowball in his hand.

"Prepare to be beaten." Lee proclaimed.

"Hold on." Chouji said in a hushed tone. He turned back to the spectacle on the ground.

"What?" said Lee. He expected Chouji to run for it. Instead, Lee was being completely ignored

"What is it?" Lee asked.

Chouji pointed to a spot in the distance. Lee's eyes widened as he saw Sasuke and Sakura laying on the ground, vigorously making out.

"NOOOO!!!" Lee screamed. "SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!!!"

Even though Sasuke and Sakura did nothing to hide their relationship with each other, Lee never accepted it. Seeing what he was seeing was like a horrific reality shock to him. He fell off of the branch and landed in the snow twenty feet below. He rolled around in emotional pain as the love of his life was busy kissing someone else.

Chouji gently kicked some snow from the branch and it landed on the now crying Lee, making Lee the first one out of the game. Chouji jumped out of the tree and tried to remember where he saw that branch.

----------------

"Noooo! Sakura-chaaaannn!!!"

"What was that?" Sakura asked as she broke a kiss with Sasuke. She pushed herself up so that she could see around better.

"What was what?" Sasuke asked. He was so focused on Sakura that he didn't notice anything other than her.

"I thought I heard someone call my name."

"Must have been the wind." Sasuke explained.

"Good enough for me." she said as she pounced on Sasuke again and started exploring the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

----------------

Naruto was making a plan on how to win the fight. Hinata had agreed to be on his team, albeit with a lot of blushing. Naruto looked out at the field. Chouji had run off into the woods for a second time, leaving the rest of Shikamaru's team hiding behind their tree. Neji's team was standing on the edge of the hill with a big pile of snowballs ready to be thrown standing in a triangle formation, guarding all sides. Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, Naruto saw Lee break off from Neji and Tenten, following Chouji into the woods. Naruto realized that if he and Hinata could get down the hill, they could probably take out Neji's entire group in one go.

"Hinata-chan"

"H-hai?" She had been distracted by her thoughts and had forgotten what was going on.

"Lee's gone, so why don't we rush down the hill and come up behind Neji and Tenten?"

"Um…sure. That could work."

"Alright. Just follow me." With that, he took off deeper into the woods with Hinata close behind him. Naruto led the way through the woods until they were far enough away so that no one could see them come out of the woods. Naruto turned to make sure that Hinata was still following, then, seeing that she was, he snuck out of the woods.

Into Kiba's snowboarding path.

"Look out!" Kiba yelled as he pushed his snowboard all over the hill with his chakra.

Naruto jumped back into the woods, just avoiding getting hit by Kiba, but he lost his footing and started to roll down the hill. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, reaching for him. Unfortunately, she missed his hand and Naruto went rolling down the hill anyway. To make matters worse, Hinata lost her balance when she reached for him and was sent tumbling after him. Naruto landed on his back. He had just enough time to brace himself when Hinata fell on her stomach.

Right on top of him.

Hinata pushed herself up and opened her eyes to see that she was straddling Naruto. Her face went red in an instant. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" he asked. Hinata was too embarrassed to move or even speak. She just laid on top him, eyes wide and mouth agape, shaking nervously.

"Hinata-chan?"

Naruto saw her shaking pretty badly.

"Are you two alright?"

Naruto and Hinata turned to see Kiba coming up on his sled. Hinata finally realized what position she was in and quickly jumped off of Naruto, folding her hands in between her knees as she sat in the snow. "G-g-gomen-nasai!" Hinata apologized. "We're fine." Naruto answered. "I just think Hinata's a little cold." Hinata turned at hearing her name being said. "N-no, I'm okay." she said quietly.

"But your face is all red." Naruto put his hand on Hinata's forehead. She froze. _Naruto-kun is touching me._ (A/N: Not like that you perverts.)

"You're a little warm Hinata-chan."

"Maybe you should call it a day." Kiba offered.

"I-I'm fine." she protested.

"Maybe you are," Naruto said. "But it's my job as Hokage to make sure that everyone in the village is safe and healthy." Hinata just looked down at her knees, still red. "Why don't you come back to my house? I have hot chocolate."

Hinata stopped breathing. A chance to be inside Naruto's house? She couldn't believe her luck. She might even get a chance to finally tell him how she felt.

"Hello? Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Ano…s-sure N-Naruto-kun."

"Alright then," he said offering his hand with a smile. Hinata took his hand carefully and he helped her up.

"Let's get going." Naruto said as he led the way out of the training grounds.

----------------

There we go! First chapter done! I'll update as soon as I can, but with school and another big story I'm working on, updates may take awhile. I'll work as fast as I can though. ;D Also, if anyone knows any decent online English to Japanese translation site, it would really help if you told me.


	2. The Sleepover

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters in this story.

Author's note- To all my readers, I'm sorry that it took so long to update this. I know this story hasn't been getting the attention it deserves, but I've had lots going on, mostly with school and another story I'm writing. But, there is good news! This chapter has a bit of a short sex scene. It's the first one I've ever written, so please be gentle.

…Wait. I think I should rephrase that.

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

----------------

Hinata sighed as she walked to Naruto's house with him. They passed houses where kids were having snowball fights with each other, or helping their parents build snowmen.

With all the snow on the ground and all the people having fun everywhere, there was a hint of romance in the air. Even if Naruto didn't think so, Hinata didn't want this feeling to ever go away. She blushed as she walked behind Naruto. She knew how unlikely it was that he liked her, but he was taking her to his house. Even if they weren't that close, it was still a nice gesture.

"Are you still cold?" Naruto turned to ask.

"N-no." Hinata answered as she was torn away from her thoughts.

"Good." he said with a grin. "We're nearly there. It's just around this corner."

Hinata blushed at his concern for her. She stumbled a little as she walked. _Don't faint._ she told herself. _Not now. Not when he's taking you to his house._

Naruto's house came into view as they rounded the corner. Hinata was impressed at how nice it was. The house was a two story building with a spacious front yard. It was somewhat modest, but Hinata liked it all the same.

They both kicked their shoes against the brick stairway to knock to excess snow off of their shoes. Hinata was surprised Naruto didn't break his foot or the stairway from the way he kicked the bricks.

They took their shoes off when they entered Naruto's cozy home. Naruto threw his coat into the nearby closet, but Hinata kept hers on. She was embarrassed to show too much of herself in front of others.

The front hallway led straight to the living room and branched off to the right into the kitchen. It was surprisingly clean, considering the way Naruto kept his apartment before he became Hokage. Naruto pointed to a couch in the living room as he walked in. "Please, make yourself at home."

Hinata took a seat on the edge of the couch, not wanting to mess it up too badly. Naruto walked over to the fireplace across from the couch. He did a few hand signs and ignited a fire. Hinata watched as the flames danced and felt herself being warmed by it. It gave off a soothing atmosphere. Hinata was beginning to feel more relaxed, until Naruto placed a blanket on her back and pulled the edges into her lap. Hinata's face went red again. "Are you warm enough?" he asked. Hinata just nodded.

Naruto went into the kitchen. He pulled out a packet of hot chocolate mix and a cup of ramen and put them both on the counter. He poured some water into a glass and into his cup ramen and put them both into the microwave and started to cook them.

Hinata sat on Naruto's couch, hugging some of the blanket to her while it was still wrapped around her. _Why is Naruto-kun being so nice to me?_ she thought. Her eyes shot open in realization. _Could he really like me?_ She entertained thoughts of romance between them, leading up to their marriage, until an image of her father popped into her head. She closed her eyes and sadly looked down at the floor. _ No. I'm too much of a failure. He must be doing this out of pity. _She picked her legs off of the floor and hugged them to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

Hinata started to think that it would be best for her to sneak out of Naruto's house, so that she could avoid the humiliation she might suffer from Naruto's rejection. Over the years, she had barely kept up with her father's expectations as the heir of the Hyuuga household. As a result, he became easier to irritate and lost his temper at Hinata for the simplest things. Hinata often found herself backing down from social gatherings, unless ordered to go by her father, or if her friends Shino and Kiba were with her.

She was about to stand up, when she suddenly smelled hot chocolate. Naruto pulled a coffee table up next to the couch and put her drink on it and took a seat next to her on the couch. "A-arigato." Hinata said as she picked up the cup and took a small sip. It was good, but it had a hint of ramen flavor to it. Naruto cooked the hot chocolate and the ramen in the microwave at the same time so that the flavors mixed. Hinata laughed to herself. Even if Naruto was the Hokage, he was still Naruto. Hinata put her hot chocolate back on the coffee table. She turned her head to look at him, still clutching her legs.

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun?" she said.

"Yeah Hinata-chan?" Naruto answered, finishing a strand of noodles.

"Ano…I…I" she started.

_Go on!_ Hinata told herself. _Tell him. It's easy. Just tell him how you feel._

"I…wanted t-to tell you s-something." she paused to draw a breath to relax herself. She was blushing heavily and was afraid of passing out.

"Okay. What is it?" Naruto asked, oblivious as always.

"I…I really…"

_Just say 'I love you!' _Hinata told herself.

Hinata was blushing so deep she was showing a light purple color as she struggled to tell the love of her life her biggest secret. If only she could muster up the courage, maybe he would finally understand everything.

"I…like…"

_So close. I'm so close. Tell him. This is it!_

"I really like your house!" Hinata yelled in her tiny voice.

Naruto blinked in reaction to Hinata's bizarre outburst. "Uh…Thanks Hinata-chan."

Hinata sank into the couch in defeat. Why couldn't she say three simple words? She felt like she was going to cry.

Naruto turned his attention back to his ramen. "You know," he began. "For a second there, I thought you were going to say you liked me or something." He chuckled to himself as she slurped down a clump of noodles. Hinata's eyes shot open in shock and her face deepened by several shades of red.

"That would've been pretty shocking, right Hinata-chan?"

_Thunk._

Naruto looked over and saw that Hinata had, once again, fainted. Her head hit the coffee table on the way down, and she now had a red mark on her forehead. She was spread out on the ground. Her hot chocolate spilled and was staining the carpet.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he saw his friend collapsed on the floor. He put his ramen on the coffee table so fast that it tipped over, sending soggy noodles over the glass coffee table.

"Hinata!" Naruto said again as he kneeled down beside her. She was red as could be and had a contented smile across her face.

"Naruto…kun." she said softly.

Naruto sighed in relief. She was just unconscious, she wasn't seriously hurt. She was going to have one hell of a bump on her forehead in the morning, but other than that, she was fine. Naruto scooped Hinata in his arms and held her bridal style. He didn't know how long she would be out. Minutes. Hours. There was no way to tell.

He stood up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. If she was out the whole night, the best thing to do would be to let her stay in his bed.

Alone, of course.

_I'm not like Ero-sennin._ he thought.

Naruto pushed the door open with his foot and walked into his simple bedroom. His bed was pressed against the center of the opposite wall and a small desk rested at its side. He had a dresser pressed against the wall to the right of the room. It wasn't much, but it was better than when he was living in his old apartment.

As Naruto held Hinata, an image flashed into his mind.

He was in a fancy tuxedo and she was in a beautiful wedding dress. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down softly. She looked more beautiful than anything he could imagine. He bent down to kiss her, but she held a finger to his lips to stop him.

"I'm sorry Naruto." she said. "I'm just really nervous."

Naruto just laughed, causing Hinata to scowl jokingly. "You're always nervous Hinata." He paused to stop laughing and drew closer to her. "But you always find the courage to do what you have to do."

"That's because you're around." she explained.

Naruto chuckled to himself. "No, it's because you try."

Hinata smiled up at him. Naruto really was the sweetest person in the world. She pulled him into a hug and whispered in is ear.

"Just be gentle, okay?"

"Of course." Naruto said. His hand crept behind her back and started to pull off her wedding dress.

"I love you." they said at the same time as they went in to kiss each other.

_No! Wait!_

Naruto snapped out of his daydream. He was in his bedroom, still holding Hinata in his arms. She had stopped blushing, but she still had that cute, contented smile. Naruto's pulse was racing as he recalled the thoughts he was having only moments ago.

_No! No! No! That's way too perverted!_ Naruto told himself. _Hinata's just a friend. A really cute one, who I guess I don't know very well. She's strong and beautiful and I'd… Wait, what am I saying?_

Naruto pulled the covers off of the bed and rested Hinata under them. Then he realized his next problem. Hinata was still wearing her tan hoodie. If she went to sleep in it, she would get too hot. Carefully, he pulled off her jacket, slipping it off one sleeve at a time.

Naruto finished pulling her jacket off. He slipped it out from underneath her without waking her up. Naruto draped the jacket over his arm. He looked down at the sleeping Hinata. It was then that Naruto noticed her slender form. Hinata wore a dark purple shirt which complimented her hair quite nicely. Her thin waist only made her already full breasts look even more appealing. Naruto wondered how soft they must've felt, but stopped as soon as he realized what he was thinking. He smacked himself sharply on the side of his head. The two and a half years he spent training with Jiraya really did a number on him.

Quietly, he backed out of the room, turning the lights out as he left.

----------------

"…So after Neji and Tenten snuck off, we decided to find you guys." Ino explained.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura were all seated at a round table in a small restaurant in the aftermath of their snowball fight. Ino had just finished regaling Sasuke and Sakura about how they came across Team Seven's couple making out in the woods.

After half an hour of inactivity, Neji and Tenten decided to call it a day and ran off to Tenten's house for dinner…and some after dinner fun. Kiba and Shino went home soon after Naruto and Hinata did, telling the others about it before they left. Seeing that they were the only ones left, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji left to look for the other players. They found Lee, crying to himself against a tree, right where Chouji had left him. The chubby ninja offered to help the green clad ninja walk back to his house. It wasn't the first time Lee had collapsed like that. He did it every time he saw Sakura kissing Sasuke. Ino and Shikamaru continued along until they saw the other couple. Sasuke and Sakura were still vigorously making out along the path. After an awkward exchange of stares, the two couples decided to go get some dinner.

"So do you think Naruto finally noticed Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke and Shikamaru said simultaneously.

"I hope so." Ino commented. "They'd be the second cutest couple in Konoha."

"Who'd be the cutest?" Sakura asked halfheartedly, knowing what the answer would be.

Ino just wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and hung on him. She looked over at Sakura with an I-dare-you kind of expression. Sakura returned the dare by grabbing onto Sasuke's neck and holding him close.

"We're cuter." Sakura said.

"No, we are." Ino said.

"We are!"

"We are!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Could you two stop before we get thrown out of the restaurant?" Sasuke asked with a touch of anger.

"Sorry Sasuke." Sakura said as she and Ino slid back into their seats. She hated making Sasuke upset. Ever since he came back from Orochimaru's, he was treated just like Naruto was when he was a kid. Hated and stared at with disgust. If it wasn't for Naruto passing the law that no one may attack or discriminate him, Sasuke would have surely been chased out of Konoha. As a result, Sasuke was always cautious not to do anything that would cause someone to start a riot to get him exiled.

"So Lee was crying against a tree when you found him?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Ino said. "Something about his 'Flame of Youth' being doused by a 'River of Despair'."

"Poor guy." Sakura said. She had lost count of how many times she told Lee she wasn't interested in him, but even so he never seemed to listen.

"On a different note," Shikamaru said. "Do you guys have any upcoming missions?"

"Sasuke and I have to investigate a nearby village that was taken over by a group of bandits." Sakura said. "We have to go and observe it, then take the bandits out if we can."

"Lucky you." Ino said. "Shikamaru and I have to protect a group of merchants traveling from here to the village of the Mist." Ino crossed her arms as she pouted. "We won't get to see as much action as you two."

"Oh, that's too bad Ino." Sakura teased. "I guess you'll have to wait until Naruto thinks you're worth giving a real mission too."

"Shut up Forehead!" Ino cried out.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as her best friend's face went red with anger.

"So when do you guys leave?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep the conversation civil.

"Three days." Shikamaru answered simply. "What about you?"

""Tomorrow afternoon." Sasuke said. "We want to get there in the evening so we can get a good vantage point while it's still dark."

"Good plan." Shikamaru said, and when he said something was a good plan, it was _defiantly_ a good plan.

"I just hope we both make it there alive." Sasuke said mysteriously.

"Why do you say that?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke just pointed over to the side to indicate the two kunoichi glaring at each other with lightning bolts shooting out of their eyes.

"Oh."

The boys looked on at the arguing girls as they gave each other their worst death stares.

"If you two keep that up, you're eventually going to magnetize yourselves to each other's faces." Sasuke said as a rare joke.

"What?" the girls both proclaimed, surprised that Sasuke actually said a joke.

"Sasuke, did you really tell a joke?" Sakura said.

"I had to stop you somehow." he said.

"And just in time." Shikamaru said. "The food's here."

Sasuke, Sakura and Ino all turned to see their waiter bringing all of their orders through the room. They had all ordered stew of one type or another. Steam rose from the platter the waiter carried. He set the platter on an empty table nearby and started handing the bowls of food over one by one. Sasuke kept his eye on the waiter, making sure that nothing happened to his food. He half expected him to pour it in his lap or spit in it.

Fortunately, nothing of the sort happened. The waiter must have realized the futility of trying to attack an expertly trained ninja, especially one of Sasuke's level.

"Finally!" Ino complained as soon as the waiter was far enough away that he couldn't hear them. "I'm starving."

"Just make sure you don't choke while you eat." Shikamaru teased. "I don't think you'd look good with a blue face." Everyone at the table laughed except Ino, who swatted Shikamaru's shoulder in playful retaliation. The picked up their chopsticks when they were done laughing.

"Itadakimasu!" they all called out.

----------------

"Thanks for walking me home Sasuke." Sakura said as they walked to her house. After they finished their meal, Shikamaru and Ino went their own way. Sakura had asked Sasuke to walk her home because the evening sky was glowing bright colors, almost like the sky was on fire. It was a really romantic scene.

"No problem." Sasuke said. He ignored the looks of the other people glaring at him on the street. He only paid attention to Sakura. She was the only thing in his world now. He hugged her closer as they walked.

They walked in silence as they watched the night sky. The colors reminded Sasuke of Sakura's beautiful pink hair, while it reminded Sakura of Sasuke's Sharingan.

They couldn't have been more in love.

They continued to walk in silence until they came to Sakura's apartment. She moved out to live on her own after the operation to save Sasuke came back successfully. She now lived in a small apartment complex on the north side of town, just underneath the Hokage Mountain.

"I guess I should get some sleep for our mission tomorrow." Sakura said. She smiled sweetly, leaning against the door to her apartment.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Sasuke said. "I gotta head home too. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sakura called after him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she said, coyly hiding her hands behind her back.

Sasuke stopped and turned to face her. He put his hand to his chin in mock thought. "I don't know. Am I?" He slowly walked towards her.

"Yes." Sakura said. "You know I can't sleep before a mission without a goodnight kiss."

By now, Sasuke had walked all the way back to Sakura's door and was standing right next to her. He smiled as she gleamed at him and closed her eyes. Sasuke put a hand under her chin and lifted her head to meet with his own. He kissed her softly and caringly. Unlike the time in the woods earlier that day, they didn't kiss wildly and uncontrollably. They both took their time now, overtaken only by their feelings for each other.

Sakura's arms wrapped around Sasuke in a loving embrace and he did the same. They held their place in each other's arms. It was only a few seconds until Sasuke finally loosened his grip on Sakura. She did the same and they pulled back to look at each other.

"I have told you that I love you, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Only every day." Sakura told him. She said. She pulled herself closer to Sasuke in a hug. Although she knew that Sasuke loved her and told her it almost every time they spent time with each other, she always got overcome with joy every time she heard it.

"Sakura-" Sasuke began.

"Please just hold me." came the response. All the years of being ignored and all the years of being useless to Sasuke were over for Sakura. As good as it was, sometimes she couldn't believe it. She held on to Sasuke tightly, almost as if doing so would stop any of her tears from flowing.

Sasuke held Sakura close to him. It was Sakura who healed him. It was Sakura who cried over him. It was Sakura who changed him and convinced him return to Konoha. For that, Sasuke would always be grateful.

"You know, we should probably get some sleep." Sasuke suggested. "Otherwise, we'll be too tired for tomorrow."

"Just a little bit longer." Sakura requested.

The couple simply held each other in their arms.

----------------

"What movie do you want to watch?" Ino asked across the room.

"I don't know." Shikamaru answered from the couch. He held a bowl of popcorn which was still steaming from the microwave. "You pick something."

Ino flipped through her collection of movies on the wall, which included dramas, adventures and romances. In an attempt to set the mood she wanted, Ino picked out a cute romance she liked called Hinata's Hero. It was a story about a shy girl who desperately tried to tell the star quarterback of the football team that she liked him. It was one of Ino's favorite movies because of how romantic, yet dramatic, it was.

Ino picked up the DVD and put it in the DVD player. She hit the play button and jumped onto the couch next to Shikamaru. The title screen for the movie loaded up and Ino reached into the nearby bowl and pulled out a handful of popcorn. One by one, she started eating the kernels.

On screen, the camera moved in to show a beautiful brunette girl gripping a love letter tightly. She was waiting outside a high school football stadium for her secret crush to come out.

Ino took another handful of popcorn, but this time she stopped before eating any of it. She looked to her side and saw Shikamaru watching the movie with his usual bored expression. With a wicked grin, she picked out an extra fluffy popcorn kernel and pressed it against Shikamaru's lips. Shikamaru looked over at Ino with a look of confusion.

"Say 'Ahh'." she said.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her and did as she asked. Ino slipped the popcorn into his mouth. She picked out another kernel and brought it to his lips again. However, Shikamaru acted first by grabbing a kernel from the bowl and pressing it against Ino's lips. She looked as confused as Shikamaru did at first. Slowly, Ino opened her lips and ate the popcorn right out of Shikamaru's hand, taking her time to suck on one of his fingers. She gazed up at Shikamaru, relieved that he didn't look bored anymore.

"Shikamaru…" she called seductively.

----------------

"Lee, relax. It's not the end of the world." Chouji tried to reassure the green clad ninja.

"The Flame of Youth no longer burns in my heart!" Lee cried as he downed another soda. They had stopped by a small bar for some drinks, but the waiter recognized Lee and knew about his incredible mood swings when he was drunk. The waiter did everything in his power to keep the alcohol away from Lee.

"There are plenty of girls out there." Chouji told the now sobbing ninja by his side. "You'll find someone else no problem."

"There is no one else who can fill the gap in my heart!" Lee said through his tears. He grabbed another soda and drank the whole thing in one go.

"You go through this at least once a week Lee." Chouji reminded him. "Why not just skip the depression stage and move onto the happy-go-lucky stage like you always do?"

Lee turned to his comforting friend. With his flushed cheeks and his tears flowing like waterfalls, he looked like some sort of a clown.

"Chouji! You really are a true friend!" the overly excited ninja yelled. Lee threw his arms around Chouji in a crushing bear hug. By now, the sugar from the 17 cans of soda was getting to him and he was becoming more excitable than usual. After a few seconds of the deadly embrace, Chouji tapped Lee on the shoulder, indicating that he wanted to breath. Lee noticed Chouji's requests for air and complied by simply letting go. Chouji rocketed backwards, gasping for breath the whole way.

"Chouji my friend!" the ridiculous green ninja said. "I feel much better now! Thank you!"

"Yeah, no problem." Chouji said, silently praying that he didn't have any broken ribs.

"To celebrate, why don't we do 500 laps around the village on our fingertips?"

Chouji stared back at Lee in a combination of confusion and fear. "Uhh…You get started without me." Chouji managed to say. "I'll catch up later."

"YOSH! Then I shall see you later my friend!" Lee said. A second later, he ran off towards the main gate of Konoha.

Chouji leaned back on the ground, relieved that he didn't have to do an absurd number of laps around town. His fingertips would probably collapse after three laps.

With nothing better to do, Chouji stood up, pulled out a bag of chips, and headed for home.

----------------

Sasuke walked back to his apartment from Sakura's. He walked with his hands in his pockets, sulking as he used to in his childhood. Not because he missed his family or because he was lonely without Sakura. He did it because he knew he was being watched. And he hated it.

He stopped in the park when he decided he was secluded enough.

"You can come out now." Sasuke said into the night sky.

Nothing happened. A slight breeze was the only response Sasuke got.

"Do you HAVE to follow me when I'm with my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked in a very irritated tone.

This time, a member of the ANBU security detail appeared in front of him, wearing a dog mask.

"Sorry sir." the ANBU member said. "Hokage's orders."

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand over his face. _Dammit, you bastards_. Sasuke thought. He knew there were even more of them up in the trees around him.

After Sasuke returned to Konoha, the Fifth Hokage had him incarcerated. For betraying Konoha and running off to join Orochimaru, Sasuke was originally sentenced to death. However, because of the testimonies by Naruto and Sakura, his sentence was reduced. Instead of dying, Sasuke had to be followed by an ANBU security team until the day he died, with the exceptions of missions. However, he could never be given access to specific information concerning Konoha's security or any classified information. As long as he behaved himself, he would be allowed to live a normal life in Konoha and participate in missions.

The ANBU in the dog mask disappeared and Sasuke once again made his way back to his house while images of Sakura went through his head.

----------------

Neji and Tenten laid on their backs in bed. The bed sheet covered everything below the couple's chests. Tenten had her eyes closed, feeling the cool wind from an open window blow across her breasts. Neji rested one hand on Tenten's stomach while the other one was busy playing with one of the buns in her hair.

"Neji?" Tenten asked softly. "Why do you always play with my hair after we have sex?"

"It's fun." Neji simply responded. He tickled her stomach as well, causing Tenten to giggle. She swatted at his hand defensively, not because she wanted him to stop, but because it was the best way for her to tease him back. Neji grabbed her hand as she attacked and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of Tenten's hand as she settled down and let him do as he wanted.

She looked at him, laying on her back. This was the Neji only she knew. This was the true Neji Hyuuga, her lover. The one who only seemed to care about his honor, but in fact cared about every one of his friends deeply. He was a ninja, but that didn't mean he couldn't be compassionate. Naruto had taught him that.

He was smiling. Tenten looked into Neji's eyes and knew that this was what he was really like. He only acted like an arrogant jerk around everyone else to hide his true self. Tenten was the only one he would ever act like this around, mainly because she was the only woman he could ever love.

"Why don't you untie your hair?" Neji asked.

"Because I like my buns." Tenten said. She smiled oddly as she said it. She thought it sounded funny to say.

"Will you ever let me see you with your hair down?" he asked softly.

Tenten giggled in response. "Mmmaybe." she drew out. She raised a finger to his nose and pressed against it. "If you're a good boy."

A mischievous smirk crept across Neji's face. His hand slowly slid down from her stomach to between her legs.

"Like this?" he teased as he pushed his finger into her.

Tenten gasped and arched her back in surprise. Neji's other hand left her hair and found her breast. Tenten's breast was already stiff from the cold wind blowing into the room. He played with her, compressing her breast, and being careful not to hurt her.

"Ahh…Neji!" she cried as she felt her orgasm building up in waves.

----------------

There. I don't know how often I can update this story, but I WILL finish it. I'll get lots of time to work over the summer, so I should get a lot of work done then. I can assure you though that the next chapter will be up before the end of summer. Until then, your reviews really help me want to work on this, so please leave one.


End file.
